


Money roulette.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [5]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Angst, Gambling Addiction, Gen, Implied Violence, Mean things are said, Simon and Harry fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: When Simon finds out Harry spent money using the Sidemen card, a fight ensues.
Series: Sidemen stories. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Money roulette.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied violence, references to a gambling addiction and mean phrases.

This was supposed to be Josh's area of expertise; fiance. But with him at home recovering with COVID, Josh asked Simon to ensure everything was well. 

Sure, he was flattered Josh picked him as the most suitable candidate-especially over Vik-but it was extremely boring. He had finally finished adding up the estimated total they would make this month. 

Now he was minusing how much they spent on the Sidemen company card-

_ Holy shit.  _

Surely not. That was a mad amount. 

A large sum of it was spent last friday night….

Pulling up a tab on the monitor, Simon felt himself frown. They had spent their budget on preparational items for the Sidemen Sunday on wednesday and thursday only.

As documented by Vik, listing of the items and prices. 

Simon felt his eyebrows arch in confusion. 

_ 12:37am, who in the world would be buying anything for a video at midnight? _

_ More importantly, from where?  _

_ Dawsons  _ **_casino-_ **

Simon felt himself slap his hand down on the desk in anger and realization.

_ Harry.  _

Pushing himself-rather aggressively-away from the desk as he stood up, he couldn't believe it. 

Storming out of the office, Simon slammed the door shut behind him. He knew Harry was here today, in his own office brainstorming ideas. 

That selfish prick. He had gone and loaded up on the Sidemen company card and spent an absolute mad amount of pounds. 

Harry had enough of his own money! Sleazy fucker. 

Speeding down the halls, he halted once he reached Harry's door. Anger guiding him, he pushed open the door with a growl leaving his mouth. 

Harry's head snapped back to look at who was entering with wide eyes. 

“Simon?” The other asked with a tone of confusion. Minter took a deep breath, forcing himself to somewhat relax. 

Pushing the door shut, he controlled his tone as he asked. 

“Harry, is there something you want to tell me?” He asked seriously, giving the other a chance to confess. 

Harry continued to look at him with wide eyes, though there was a hint of panic now. 

“I-...I thought I had more time…” Harry mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

Simon felt another burst of anger flare up at that. 

“More time? What? Did you plan on going again?” His voice was cracking, letting it be known he was pissed off. 

Harry shook his head. 

“No, no, no, ‘course not, I just-I thought Josh was doing everyone's payments when he got back.” Harry's voice was nervous now, clearly uncomfortable. 

“What does that have to do with this?” He growled, now wondering if this was a reoccurring thing. 

“I always pay him back then.” Harry mumbled, now fidgeting with his hands. 

Simon felt his jaw drop at that. 

_ Josh was covering for him.  _

“What the fuck, you have your own money Harry!” Simon yelled at him. The other retracted in his chair. 

The silence dragged out. 

“Are you fucking serious? What is wrong with you?” Simon continued when he received no response, speaking on autopilot. 

Harry's lip twitched and he looked like he wanted to run.

Minter shook his head in disbelief. 

“You’re a fucking selfish addict!” Simon told him. 

Harry growled at that and before Simon could register what was happening Harry was moving towards him. 

Fist connecting against his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> :((


End file.
